The Invasion
by Rainbowturtle69
Summary: The gang is stuck in the middle of an invasion of an unknown enemy. will they survive?
1. This is How it Ends

**(Freddie's POV)**

When a star dies, it begins to collapse on itself. When this happens the core turns to iron and is so tightly compacted that protons and electrons merge and becomes neutrons. It heats to a billion degrees and explodes causing a supernova, leaving a black hole. Not only does the supernova destroy, it can also create. Just the force of the shockwave can form new stars in interstellar clouds.

Scientist thought this was how the world supposed to end. Only one problem, the only star big enough to the earth is the sun and it dies it'll keep expanding and expanding engulfing the earth killing all life.

Man, the scientists were wrong. The sun doesn't engulf us nor doesn't a supernova destroy us. This is how it ends.

I know what you're thinking aliens don't exist because I thought the same thing until 2 weeks ago.

**2 Weeks Before**

"Sam!" I screamed out of frustration.

"What Fredweird" Sam screamed back.

"Why do all my pants have the crotches cut out?" I said walking out in front of my two best friends, Carly and Sam.

Carly covered her mouth trying to suppress the laughter that was about to explode from her it. A small smirk rose on Sam's lips.

"You always say that it gets hot and sweaty down there. So I thought I'd create an air flow for you."

"God Sam, I hate you so much." I said walking away and that's when the laughter erupted.

Sam still laughing hysterically shouts "Freddie, you look good in ass less chaps"

I ignored her and put on a pair of pants that Sam had managed to not get her hands on. As I had just puts my blue jeans on Sam screams in anger "Freddie, if you don't stop fucking with the T.V I swear I get the butter sock.

I poked my head around the corner and noticed that the T.V was tracking then it just went black.

"That wasn't me."

Sam turned and faced me; anger streaming from her. I was about to get an earful.

"Oh really" Sam said sarcastically "I guess the boogie man just turned the TV off then huh."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote and I continually pressed the power button but it didn't work.

"I could've done that Fredweird." Sam commented, crossing her arms in annoyance

I ignored Sam's rude comment and went to the fuse box and flipped a few switches. The lights turned off and back on. Then as I walked back to the living room a thundering sound emitted from outside and a ferocious shaking engulfed Bushwell. It sent me the ground. As I hit the ground I noticed blonde curls chasing me. Before I could react Sam came crashing down on me, knocking the wind out of me.

Sam stared at me for a moment then quickly got up brushing herself off.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." She said smugly

"Any…time." I said gasping but still trying to sound sarcastic.

"Oh, come on Fredbag, I don't weigh that much." Sam chuckled.

I slowly got to my feet and looked out the window. A giant figured loomed above Bushwell Plaza blocking out the sun. People gathered in the street, beneath its shadow.

As we all watched, I noticed small beams of light flicker on the belly of the mysterious figure. This continued a few more times before it stopped. I noticed a mass forming under the figure.

"What is it?" Carly asked, confused just like everyone else.

Before anyone could answer a blue ball of light spewed from the figure. It crashed down but nothing happened…. At first but it began to flash faster and faster. I dumbfounded at what this thing was then as the flashes peaked it suddenly stopped then it hit me. It was a bomb.

"Get down" I screamed but as I did the bomb emitted an echoing boom. A shockwave followed.

The girls had already hit the ground but I was hit standing so I got hit most by the blast. The window and wall took most of the blast but there was still enough force to send me flying back. I hit nearby wall and I fell to the floor. I felt an intense pain in my side.

My ears rang and I was shell shocked as I rose I felt as everything was moving slower. I looked over and I noticed Sam lying on the floor with Carly kneeling over her. Carly's mouth moved but I couldn't hear much because of the ringing's intensity. Moments later it came rushing back and I could hear Carly screaming my name. I ran over to her and Sam.

Sam lied motionless. I felt for a pulse in her neck.

"Is she dead?" Carly asked worried and afraid.

"No, but she's out cold."

"Thank god, but what are we going to do? What the hell are those things?" Carly asked even more scared.

I thought for a second. "I don't know Carly, but we need to get out of here." I said calmly.

Carly nodded "what about Sam. We can't just leave her." Panic rose in her voice

"I didn't plan on it. I'm going to carry her." I said calmly again.

By this time adrenaline had kicked in and I easy picked up Sam and threw her over my shoulder. A pain shot in my side, instinctively placed my hand on the pain. I lifted my hand and blood covered it.

"Oh my god Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked

In a case like this I would have expected I would have been freaking out like everyone else but I seemed like the only one calm.

I took my mind off the pain and began to head for the exit. As I grew closer to my door I began to hear screaming from outside my door. It sounded like my mom. The screaming continued then suddenly stopped. I began to panic and ran to the door and I flung it open. I stood staring at an 8 foot tall figure. It had dark material covering its body and dark red eyes stared back. It began to reach for me but all of a sudden it emitted a screech of pain and fell to the floor.

Spencer stood over it with a baseball bat in hand and began to swing with all its might. The figure tried to block but it wasn't able to and Spencer's connected with its face. He hit it a few more times and its body was lifeless.

Spencer then turned to us covered in blood and said "We need to go"

**A/N Hey guys new story here I hoped you guys like leave a review if you did. I'm going to update every Sunday so look out for that. Anyways thanks for reading. **


	2. Great, Dying of Blood Loss

**(Freddie's POV)**

Spencer walked cautiously down the hallway; the baseball bat was at his will, ready to strike down anything Spencer saw fit. We followed closely since he was the only one that had a weapon. I was behind since I was still upset that my mom was gone. I always thought she'd die of old age not by a masked being. I shook the thought away.

Spencer stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the call button… nothing happened.

"Looks like the elevators are down" Spencer said trying the call button one more time. He looked over to the stairs "Looks like we're going to have to take the stairs." He continued and started down the stairs.

I shifted the weight of Sam to my other shoulder as I did felt a searing pain in my side. I slammed my hand out of reflex on it. This resulted in more pain both in my side and hand. I looked at my hand and blood flowed freely from the inch wound that resided in it. I then went to look at the cause of my newly acquired wound. My side was covered in a red warm liquid; my own blood and from the wound a piece of metal about an inch in width stuck from my side. The tip peeked only a half inch from my side. I didn't even notice because of the adrenaline coursing through my body but since that's gone I can feel everything. All the aches my body had from the shockwave. It must have been from the window. I thought to myself.

"Freddie! Hurry up" I heard Carly say from the stairwell, her hand motioning me to hurry. I complied and started the trek down the eight flights of stairs.

By the time we reached the lobby; my hand was covered in blood and was trembling. Bloody hand prints littered Sam's upper thigh and I felt streams of blood soaking my jeans. My shirt was so drenched that red droplets trailed us, one dropping every few steps. I was falling way behind of Spencer and Carly I started to feel tired almost like I'd pass out any moment. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. I was having a hard time concentrating straight at this point, my mind would daze off and jump back and forth from cluttered to clear. "Fucking great I'm going to die of blood loss. There's 8 foot tall freaks killing everything and I'm going to die from blood loss." I chuckled under my breathe and coughing ever so slightly

I readjusted Sam on my shoulders. "You know carry you and losing blood isn't the greatest combination" I said sarcastically to her unconscious body. Moments later I felt Sam stir on my shoulders. Then I heard her groan.

"Why are you carrying me Freddie?" Sam asked in curiosity. She spoke like she was well rested.

"Now you didn't think I'd leave you, now would ya?" I said placing Sam down and chuckling weakly.

She looked down at her pants and noticed all the bloody hand prints. Her eyes grew big and she stared at me in shock.

"Um….. Freddie who's blood is this?" she asked concerned.

Before I could answer my legs gave out from under me and I fell to the floor.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted and knelt beside me. This got Carly and Spencer's attention. They came running over. They also knelt beside me.

"Freddie!" Carly cried

"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad? I would've carried Sam." Spencer said concern rising in his voice.

"You know reasons and plus who would've protected us I'm in no shape and Carly just too nice" I chuckled weakly.

"Good point" Spencer smiled, lifting my shirt to see the wound. He placed my shirt back down.

"We need to stop the bleeding, but how?" Spencer said, thinking of what to do.

"If you can make it back to my apartment" I coughed lightly "we had a first aid kit on the fridge."

"Ok but let's get you out of the open."

"There was an office that Lewbert used to sleep in it should be big enough to hold all of us" Carly said

"Good idea" Spencer praised Carly.

Spencer put me in the office. "Ugh it smells like feet and warts in here" Sam said plugging her nose. I laughed and coughed at the same time.

"Well at least the smell should keep anything away" Carly sound waving her hand in front of her nose.

Everyone decided who was going to do what. After a few moments they came to a conclusion. Sam decided to stay while Carly went with her brother.

The office had no windows just a door. There was a small cot in it and a desk and that was about it. Spencer laid me on the cot and said they would be back as so as possible and they left, shutting the door behind them.

I told Sam to cover the crack of the door so it looked like it was dark in here. I coughed again I needed to stop the bleeding now if I was going to make it.

"Sam, I need you to….. Do something" I coughed

"Yeah, what is it?" Sam asked slightly worried and scared.

"I need you to….pullout this piece of metal and apply pressure on it….you need to use a cloth or something ….when you apply the pressure."

Sam started to search for a cloth or towel. Something to use but she didn't find anything.

"Use your shirt if need to."

Sam was hesitate at first but then pulled her shirt off revealing a black tank top. She pulled my shirt up past the wound and readies herself. I looked at Sam.

"Nice rack…..okay, when I say….ouch" I screamed in agonizing pain. I barely manage to keep from passing out "I wasn't ready Sam!"

"Don't stare at my chest" Sam retorted and she placed the shirt down and applied pressure.

I chuckled slightly and winced at the pressure being placed on my side. I reached into my pocket and I called Carly. She instantly answered her phone.

"Carly?" I spoke

"Yeah? Are you guys in trouble?" before I could answer she assumed the worse "Spencer I think they're in trouble down there we need to go now"

"no Carly we're fine just wanted to tell you to get a shirt for Sam and me" I said voice raspier than usually"

"Oh okay, you scared me for a second" I heard Carly speak to her brother "they're fine they just wanted us to get a shirt for Sam and him." Spencer's voice entered the call "why?"

Carly repeated her brother's curiosity back to me "yeah Freddie why?"

"Well first we're both covered in my blood and second I got to look good for the super freaky things wanting to kill us" sarcasm oozing from the statement.

"Ha-ha" Carly feigned laughter "anyways we're at your place we'll be back shortly." And she hung up the phone.

I placed it back in my pocket and I looked at Sam. She was still applying pressure on my side. Her eyes stared expressionlessly at the floor. I could feel her hands trembling. I shook my head in humor.

_Sam Pucket bravest person I know; Sam Pucket the sarcastic blonde that everyone loved or hated was scared._

"Sam?" I said softly, she looked up from her blank stare and met my eyes. "Why didn't you go?"

She paused for a moment and answered "well you saved my life thought I'd stay here and make sure you didn't lose yours since you're in shape to fight." Sam paused again and looked back down "and since you have always….."

Sam was cut off by the door rushing open and spencer, Carly and 3 other men 2 with the word 'MARINES' on their left chest pocket and the other with an 'Army Ranger' badge.

"Look who I found searching for survivors" Spencer said grinning and tossing our clothes at us.

One of the marines covered his mouth and nose "God, what's that smell"

We all laughed at this.

**A/N I know I said I would update every Sunday but I've been in the hospital and I just didn't feel like writing. But I promise depending if I get at least 3 reviews I'll have an update for this story and another one by next Sunday. I haven't decided which one so I'll post it in the next A/N. So if there are any questions, concerns, or suggestion feel free to let me know in your reviews just PM me. Bye guys. **


End file.
